


Poem: Twitterpated

by Remember When (scribblemyname)



Category: It Was a Dark and Stormy Night - Snoopy (fictional novel)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Songbirds, Twitterpated, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birds don’t kiss, right? But if they did…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem: Twitterpated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).



The songbirds danced in a twirl of flight:

Yellow feathers, blue feathers, shining in the light.

The night came down and still they danced;

With sweet trills of love, they preened and pranced.

The lightning flashed not as bright as their eyes.

No lips to kiss, but they sang no lies:

And though such mouths aren’t made to kiss,

Their kisses rang out in melodic bliss!


End file.
